


薄荷味

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Candy, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: 建學哥學什麼都很快，例如吻技
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 8





	薄荷味

建學哥學什麼都很快，例如吻技

敲一敲門，然後迅速的把雙手放在背後把東西藏好，理想中的開門聲和人並沒有。孫東柱小心翼翼的把門打開就看到本來預期他開門的人坐在電腦前，戴着耳機仔細的調着音，修長的手指就在滑鼠上滴答滴答的按着，孫東柱偷偷的拉開金建學身旁的椅子坐着，也不打擾。直到金建學伸了伸懶腰，活動一下，他才說話

“哥，不如休息一下，陪我玩遊戲”孫東柱從口袋拿出薄荷味的糖果，湖水藍的糖衣一層一層的被剝掉 眼前人打完呵欠就湊到他身前 似乎被他手上的東西勾起了興趣，孫東柱他把硬糖放在牙齒之間 笑着對金建學說

“來拿這個 拿起就算哥贏”聽到之後金建學噗嗤一聲，把掛在後頸的耳機拿下來放在桌上，手向小兔子的方向伸去。呵，那有這麼容易，小兔子把糖含到嘴裡，輕咬一口

“條件是只能用嘴 手不可以踫到我”果然 聽到之後金建學的動作遲疑了一會，皺了皺鼻子

孫東柱坐的椅子兩旁的扶手突如其來的被人拉住，向他襲來的黑影輕易的把他禁錮在一個小小的地方，隨後就印上嘴唇 把本來要發出的尖叫聲封住。彷彿怕撞傷孫東柱的金建學先在那粉嫩的小唇上輕輕的啄着 輕咬下唇 隨後又慢條斯理的舔着嘴角，用鼻子蹭了蹭東柱的臉頰，一切都為後面的主菜作好了前戲

“張嘴”  
“不要……嗯”

被舌頭突然闖入，藏在舌底下的糖果輕易被勾住，孫東柱才回過神來把糖果推向左邊，清新的薄荷味頓時在兩人之間散開，刺激着鼻腔，這刺激的氣息并沒有影響到他們親吻的甜蜜，子東柱把齒壁慢慢的降下來試圖把那不速之客趕走 而對面的男人把椅子拉得更近 把他們之間的距離減少 同時又遵守規矩不踫他的男朋友，拉近的同時又吮吸着 隨後孫東柱就被吻得哼哼嗯嗯了幾聲，氧氣漸漸被面前的人一點點的取走，金建學抑起頭吻上去，孫東柱就被迫低頭靠着椅背保護糖果，被掃了一整片的 糖果再次被他推走了 換來的就是金建學更加侵略性的挑逗。對上了金建學的眼神，就忘了自己男友在百般寵愛自己背後的一面，像狼一樣的眼神。不知道什麼時候 那薄荷味就變成了動情的氣息，孫東柱什至感覺金建學嘴角上揚的樣子

一定很好看。

他主動歪着頭等金建學很好的把鼻子緊貼到他，鼻息和呼吸圍繞着兩人，漸漸因為熱度而變得亂起來，但兩人也沒有放開的想法薄荷持續刺激着大腦，把孫東柱的理智推到失控的邊緣。

房間面積小 隔音做得好 但房間裡面的回音都是嗯哼嗯哈羞恥的親吻聲，滿面通紅的小兔子聽着從自己口中發出這種令人遐想的聲息 便緊緊抓着面前狼先生的衣服

噠！噠！

聽到走廊外面傳來了陌生的高跟鞋聲音 孫東柱連忙把身前人推開，一推開就不小心把金建學那勝負欲也推出來，後腦勺就被扣住，孫東柱聽着漸漸靠近的聲音着急的推開他但金建學抓起他的手拉到自己脖子上，然後加深這呢喃

“建……學…”  
“嗯”  
“有…人……”  
“嗯”

金建學只是隨便的回答他，但吻他卻一點都不隨便，着急的動作加上急促的呼吸聲就這樣挑逗着主動深吻的某人，他把東柱的舌尖頂住 又用牙齒磨蹭着

咯咯！  
“嘶……”小兔子一凶就向狼先生的下唇咬去，吃痛的金建學就連忙放開他，然後又用手輕輕的印上出血的位置

又是“咯咯”兩聲的敲門聲，孫東柱看到金建學還在擦傷口就代替回答了，他走去開門  
“有…什麼事嗎？”  
“啊，不好意思前輩nim 我去錯地方了”

原來只是一個敲錯門的女生，孫東柱對她回應了一個笑容就目送他走了，轉身又躺到椅子上 腳還不忘踢一踢金建學，但無可否認的是  
孫東柱什麼都喜歡主動 唯獨被金建學困住深吻的時候 這個被動最令他有無形的安全感，把金建學拉下去一同沉淪然後又被他拉到更深的地方，感覺真好。

“咯吱”一聲，那是金建學咬碎糖果的聲音“東柱啊”孫東柱躺在椅背歇着 有意無意的嗯一聲以作回應，他真的累了，嘴角還留着曖昧的水漬和一片一片的粉色，金建學也不管他這愛理不理的態度  
“下次不如轉一下口味”  
“我贏了”  
“明明哥作弊了”

孫東柱看着金建學那被血染過的嘴角，他走過去跨坐在金建學大腿 雙手搭在他肩上 勾住了後頸 然後低頭又吻上去，舌頭輕輕的舔着自己的傑作－－－嘴角的傷口。

“怎麼了？”金建學問。  
“沒有，我想試試薄荷味和血腥味混合是什麼味道”

這次，孫東柱再沒有忘記把門鎖上了，頓時Radio裡響起了旖旎的喘息。

Fin.


End file.
